A través de tus ojos
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: [...] -"Será nuestro secreto"- -"¡Espera, no te vayas!"- Mal summary. Leo x Alyss


_Hola! No me golpeén por dejar en hiatus las demás historias :( Les traigo un pequeño Fic titulado: **"A través de tus ojos" **con motivo de celebrar a una amiga muy querida para mi :D Disculpa mi retraso, Luquita pero aquí está tu Fanfic hecho con muucho cariño._

_ Sin más por agregar, espero que sea de su agrado! El pairing LeoXAlyss es inusual pero cool~ Los personajes pertenecen a Jun-sama_

* * *

_-A través de tus ojos-_

"_**Me estás llamando, puedo sentirlo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿Por qué siempre estas llorando?"**_

Abrió sus párpados de golpe y se incorporó en la cama tallándose los ojos e inspiró tranquilizándose, pues su respiración permanecía a un ritmo muy elevado. Por un momento parpadeó perplejo como si en verdad no supiese dónde estaba; no obstante, sobándose las sienes, soltó el aire que aprisionaba en sus pulmones en un suspiro que, en el silencio de la habitación, pareció un gran resoplido.

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche, por lo tanto la recámara continuaba estando oscura salvo por un rayo de Luna que se escabullía entre las cortinas y reflejaba una tenue línea de luz blanca sobre su cama, paseándose por su cobertor por encima de su regazo.

Sacó de las cobijas una de sus manos y la observó iluminada por el centello blanco; una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizaba por su palma y corría lentamente con un leve cosquilleo hasta llegar al borde donde, acumulándose, recibió una lamida justo antes de caerse.

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertado y colocó de nuevo su mano sobre el rayo de luz, notando que a lo largo de su palma una no muy profunda cortada, derramaba la última gota de aquél líquido rojizo.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de su alcoba y prendiendo el resto de las velas del candelabro que sostenía con una mano, se aproximó al pelinegro, su sirviente.

-"¿Ha sucedido algo, amo Glen?".

Leo se limitó a contestar y solo le miró. Volvió a acostarse y quedose mirando el techo.

-"¿He dicho algo, Vincent?".

-"¿Uh?"– el rubio sonrió de una forma escalofriante.

-"Mientras dormía, ¿he dicho algo?".

El Nightray de cabellos rubios, tomando una posición más seria, colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro contestó en seco –"Gritó, solo gritó".

-"Retírate Vincent"– se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las frazadas hasta la cabeza.

El otro asintió encaminándose en dirección a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte con su mano libre y antes de salir de la recámara soltó una risita.

-"Solo por curiosidad, amo, ¿se fue?".

-"¡He dicho que te retires!"– empuñó sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza la cobija que le cubría el rostro, a la par que escuchó el golpe de la puerta que recién había sido nuevamente cerrada, dejándole solo.

"_**Eso que te lastima, lo destruiré. Por favor no llores; a aquél que te lastime, le asesinaré con mis propias manos…"**_

_*INICIA FLASHBACK*_

-Comienzo a creer que no son solamente sueños, quizá sean un indicio o una visión. Desde que he dejado que mis ojos observen al mundo sin ningún tipo de escondite han estado volviéndose más frecuentes estas manifestaciones. Cada vez se está saliendo más de control mi sonambulismo.

Quiero pensar que son solo efectos retardados de la muerte de Elliot, que mis pesadillas son solo producto de un anhelo o un dolor profundo que me niego a aceptar; sin embargo, los allegados han comenzado a cuestionar qué es lo que sucede conmigo últimamente.

Siempre que cierro los ojos y me conecto al otro mundo, el que solo yo consigo ver, la puedo observar llorando, ¿a quién? Es la pregunta que llevo haciéndome durante casi siete meses. Sentada ligeramente, como si estuviese flotando, sobre una transparente agua cristalina de un lago cuyas aguas eran más tranquilas que el claro que le rodeaba, a pesar de la cascada que desembocaba en él, permanecía de espaldas llorando como siempre.

El lago parecería estar formado de sus lágrimas, yo mismo lo llegué a creer hasta que pude acercarme lo suficiente para mirar la cascada. Aquella vez quise llegar más allá de la orilla y descubrir quién era la dueña de esos cabellos blancos que se bañaban en las ondas de aquél traslúcido segmento de cielo líquido; mas sin nada de suerte solo conseguí otra noche de reflexiones y angustias después de ser despertado de golpe, agitado y con desvelo.

Pasado un semestre comencé a desesperarme porque ya no solo la veía en mis sueños sino que ahora conseguía verla cuando yo quisiera tan solo al cerrar mis ojos; no podía verme y yo no tenía oportunidad de hablarle pues si intentaba hacerlo, solo estaría diciendo cosas sin sentido de vuelta en el mundo real.

Se me había hecho habitual aislarme en mi habitación a una determinada hora de la tarde, cuando la mansión se encontraba más tranquila y los pasillos vacíos inundaban la casona con su silencio, y buscar a la dama de cabellos blancos; encontrarle no era muy difícil pues siempre yacía sentada, de espaldas, sobre aquella agua cristalina.

No es como si me fuera necesario verla todos los días, pero me intrigaba su forma de persistir tan calmada y a la vez llorar de una manera tan triste y amarga.

Sin embargo un cierto día, como de costumbre, cerré mis ojos para adentrarme en ese mundo irreal y mirar a la chica. Ese día cambió por completo mi usual visita…-

"_**¿A dónde has ido? El lago de aguas cristalinas está casi seco, ¿significa que has dejado de llorar? ¿Volveré a verte?"**_

Un espasmo inundó su tranquilidad a la par que sintió un nudo en su garganta al observar vacío aquél espacio donde solía permanecer aquella chica a quien observaba largos periodos sin decir una palabra. Por un momento, en un impulso preguntó a dónde se había ido pero luego recordó que alguien le podría escuchar hablando solo en su alcoba, y lo más seguro sería que entrasen o le interrumpiesen.

Suspiró sintiendo una incómoda opresión en el pecho que le hizo externar una expresión de enfado y a la vez decepción; no obstante, casi segundos después, percibió el roce de unas manos cubrirle los ojos con delicadeza y una dulce respiración posarse sobre su cuello, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-"No me veas"– pronunció una voz suave detrás de su oreja.

El pelinegro se mantuvo estático en su lugar y entreabrió los labios para articular una oración.

-"No, tampoco hables. Alguien habrá de oírte".

-"Necesito preguntarte algo"– dijo susurrando para evitar cualquier interrupción.

La chica suspiró pensativa.

-"Hagamos algo… te daré la oportunidad de hablarme sin que nadie te escuche, pero para eso deberás, en primer lugar confiar en mí y después prometerme algo. Cerrarás tus ojos, no puedes verme, no quiero que me veas, ¿entiendes?".

Leo asintió y lentamente fueron liberados sus ojos ahora cerrados. Su corazón latía muy rápido aunque él sentía que más bien se detenía. Un poco desconcertado y dudoso enunció las primeras palabras.

-"Yo… quiero saber quién eres, por qué lloras y por qué puedo verte…".

-"No"– cruzó los brazos- "quiero saber qué quieres tú. No soy yo la que debería contestar tus preguntas, dame una buena razón para confiar yo en ti".

-"Tu dolor lo siento, si te lastiman yo lo percibo. No quiero verte llorar; te protegeré del peligro y quiero librarte del dolor... Solo así tú prisión de sufrimiento se desvanecerá y dejarás de llorar".

-"Tú eres distinto a los demás, yo lo sé mejor que nadie pues, te he observado a través de tus ojos que te muestran un oscuro abismo. No puedes huir de tu cargo; como yo no puedo salir de mi prisión".

-"Si sabes mi cargo, tú deberías de conocer que le obtuve de manera inoportuna, y desde entonces he tratado de huir".

-"No puedes huir. Es tu destino y es tu trabajo hacerte cargo de las cuestiones de tu gente. ¿Crees que yo elegí mi destino?".

-"¿Destino? Veo que, por tu usual lloro, debes llevar uno muy duro; pero ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Por qué me hablas desde mi consciencia? Puedes verme, pero yo a ti no, ¿por qué?"

-"Haces muchas preguntas y claro que yo tengo las respuestas. Mi destino es duro, lo sé, pero ni tú ni yo le hemos elegido; es por eso que recurrí a ti. Me he colocado en un gran peligro al buscarte, pero no obstante tu eres el que me llamaste".

-"¿Llamarte? ¿Te conozco? ¿Cómo sé que no es solo otro sueño más?"– sus manos temblaron al sentir la respiración de la chica en frente suyo.

-"No precisamente, pero tú y tu gente me han estado buscando durante mucho tiempo…"– se aclaró la garganta evitando que el Baskerville le interrumpiera y luego rio- "¿Te sientes solo verdad? Dejaré de molestarte, no me verás más; te dejo en la mano un pequeño presente"– tocó su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

El chico sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había sentido preguntó– "¿Buscarte? Estoy confundido, lo que nosotros buscamos es la voluntad del abismo; significa que tú eres…"

-"Shh…"– le plantó un beso en los labios, silenciándole- "es nuestro pequeño secreto, Glen Baskerville".

-"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!"

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado:3 Sobre todo a tí Luca! xD  
_

_Acepto Reviews y regalo dulces hah Prometo seguir el resto de las historias más pronto (:_


End file.
